


C

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	C

She was afraid of commitment.

Since it would compromise her.

But then she realized.

That she had been compromised long ago.

By him and his eyes.


End file.
